


Соседи

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив находит для Баки жильё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соседи

После столкновения со Старком Баки зализывает раны и сильнее замыкается на себе. Стив не уверен, слышит ли он его, осознает ли, насколько важен безотносительно обстоятельств и того, как сильно они оба изменились. 

Стив понятия не имеет, где Баки проводит дни затишья. Как распоряжается новообретенной свободой, которая сталкивает его с необходимостью принимать самостоятельные решения, не приказы. Стив хочет разделить свой мир — не войну — с Баки, но что-то подсказывает: не время. Не время принуждать Баки к тому, что он едва начал принимать. 

Больше недели Баки исследует Нью-Йорк, и это новый для него опыт: просыпаться на следующий день после того, как заснул, а не через год или десятилетие. Для Баки вообще в новинку строгая хронология событий.

«Ты подкладывал газеты в ботинки».

Для чего память человеку, каждый раз оказывающемуся среди незнакомых городов, дорог и целей, которым надо метить в лоб и сердце, исполняя волю многохвостой ГИДРы? 

Стив не уверен, правильно ли поступает, но, когда Кейт вручает ему ключи от квартиры, а грузчики за ее спиной деловито сносят диван и кофейный столик вниз по лестнице, принимает протянутую связку.

— Моя миссия закончена, — говорит Кейт, виновато улыбаясь краешком губ. — Как и договор аренды. Может, как-нибудь выпьем кофе вместе?

Лицо Стива проясняется.

— Вряд ли. За мной наверняка кто-то снова развернул охоту.

— Тогда нужно держаться от тебя подальше? — Кейт переиначивает его давнюю шутку.

— Можно сказать и так.

На этот раз ему несложно найти Баки. Стив затворяет за собой дверь и усаживается на соседнее место в аудитории. Как всегда, процессом руководит Сэм. Обсуждаются фантомные боли и военные ранения. Баки с надвинутой на глаза бейсболкой не проявляет, кажется, никакого интереса. Он сидит, отгородившись ото всех остальных, сцепив руки и буравя взглядом стену. Стив, расслабленный и доброжелательный, выглядит на его фоне карикатурой, по-фальшивому счастливым бойцом с военных листовок. 

— Джеймс, — Сэм замечает Баки. Он, конечно, делает над собой усилие: история с поврежденными крыльями Фалькона до конца не забыта. — Может, поделишься с нами чем-нибудь?

Безразличие в Баки сменяется замешательством. Он сбрасывает оцепенение и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Без проблем, — понимает Сэм. 

Стив кладет ладонь на плечо Баки. Тот пока не готов раскрывать, что именно с ним происходило все эти семьдесят лет, короткие и чудовищно долгие одновременно, но Стив впервые зарабатывает от него прямой, честный взгляд. Баки благодарен.

Они прогуливаются вдоль залива, и молчание между ними кажется подходящим мостиком между ГИДРовой ненавистью и детскими воспоминаниями, подернутыми дымкой. Заложив руки в карманы, Стив вспоминает, каково это — снова иметь лучшего друга. Единственного, кто поймет его историю больше, чем кто-либо другой. К пальцам льнет холодный металл ключей. Стив спохватывается и останавливает Баки на полпути к подземке. 

Баки там вроде бы нравится. Как-то он обронил, что спускается в метро, чтобы поспать. Вид здешних вагонов напоминает ему криокамеру.

— Я нашел тебе дом, Баки. Квартиру в Бруклине, если быть точнее, — поправляется Стив. — Она небольшая, но на первое время в самый раз. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы стать соседями?

Баки смотрит на связку ключей непроницаемым взглядом, и Стив уже жалеет, что пересек черту, которую Баки очертил вокруг себя ради безопасности. В ответ Баки коротко кивает. 

Из его личных вещей на новое место кочует коробка со старой формой, разобранная винтовка с оптикой и одесское дело, которым делится Стив, посчитав, что так будет правильнее.

Вдвоем они потягивают разбавленный виски и глядят на заходящее солнце через окно без занавесок. Стив предлагает:

— Не хочешь на пробежку завтра? Со мной.

Сосредоточенный на неуловимых внутренних изменениях, Баки кивает и теперь. На следующее утро Стив тщательно причесывается, вместо армейской футболки надевает домашнюю майку. Чем меньше напоминаний о военном времени, тем лучше. 

Стив терпеливо подлаживается под чужой темп бега, не торопит и не пытается обогнать. Баки рядом с ним словно выполняет задание и себе до конца не принадлежит. Даже в чем-то настолько простом, как бег, Баки сохраняет повадки Зимнего Солдата. Стив наблюдает за ним вполоборота. За экономными точными движениями, широкими махами руками и силой тела, которое действует, как единый механизм. 

Стива не смутить гневом, подозрительностью или прошлым убийцы. В попытке наладить быт Баки, наладить, в конце концов, свой быт он идет до конца. До конца недели он и Баки начинают заглядывать в старый боксерский зал, который Стив обнаружил, проходясь по местам памяти. 

Он поражается остервенению, беспощадной злобе, с которой Баки молотит грушу. Это не бой, не танец и не военный азарт. Поток несделанного и несказанного, сдерживаемой годами энергии, выплескивается на пол, заливает стены и просачивается сквозь оконные зазоры. Стиву стискивает горло от невозможности повернуть время вспять, вернуть Баки потерянные годы. Ему не было настолько паршиво, даже когда пали картонные стены его собственного мира сороковых, и он, босой, вывалился в гудящий и шипящий шинами Нью-Йорк две тысячи четырнадцатого. 

Пропасть между ним и Баки сокращается до обидного медленно. Иногда Стив хочет что-то сказать ему, завести как следует, но вместо этого показывает интернет и любимую забегаловку с китайской едой. Захватив спортивные сумки, они возвращаются из Манхеттена в Бруклин на мотоцикле. Баки, наряженный в костюм простого парня, прижимается к спине Стива. Левая рука лежит поверх его живота надежно, но холодно. 

Баки не пытается подшучивать или раздавать советы насчет барышень, как раньше. Он все так же не может стряхнуть воображаемый бушлат со своих плеч, хотя и неожиданно заявляет, что лапша в китайской забегаловке больше всего похожа на дождевых червяков. Стив смеется, запрокинув голову и открыв беззащитный кадык, так, словно ничего более остроумного никогда не слышал.

Баки снятся кошмары, полотнища крови и убийств под железными гаубицами. Стив вламывается в соседнюю квартиру, чтобы растормошить его. Иногда Баки вскакивает, нарезает круги по кухне и ломано благодарит за беспокойство. Иногда дает Стиву по шее, сбивает с ног и ударяет по солнечному сплетению, жестко и больно. Клянется, что они не друзья. После — просыпается. 

Стив смотрит на него с тревогой и надеждой. Смотрит на мокрые красные плечи после душа в спортзале, на линялую кофту с эмблемой Джайентс — Баки купил на первую зарплату в Чайна Таун, — и на куцый хвостик волос, когда Баки склоняется над меню в лапшичной и выдает что-то на русском, сам не зная почему. 

Они снова пьют разбавленный виски. Стив подбирает осторожные слова, предлагая Баки работу на новую команду Фьюри. Там будет Наташа, говорит Стив, будет Сэм и я.

— Ты даже сможешь накопить на квартиру поприличнее, чем это местечко.

Стив дает фантазии зеленый свет. Вот Баки меняет Бруклин на нечто более презентабельное, обращает внимание на Наташу и больше не вспоминает, что его, Стива, маму звали Сарой. Баки в ответ поднимает руку. Он подходит к притихшему, жалко улыбающемуся Стиву и вдруг кладет ладонь на плечо. Сжимает его аккуратно, но настойчиво.

Баки говорит:

— Мой дом там, где ты, Стив.

И все становится на свои места.


End file.
